


[podfic] In better light everything looks clearer by sophiahelix

by zuihitsu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihitsu/pseuds/zuihitsu
Summary: “Yeah,” Javi says. “Hey, listen. Uh. Do you want to come out for drinks tonight?”Yuzu hesitates, not sure exactly what Javi’s asking. They’ve never done this before, and Javi hasn’t asked him to in a long time. He knows Yuzu’s serious when he's in Toronto, always focusing on work and rest.“I have some friends who get together on Fridays,” Javi says, hurrying on. “Just for drinks. It would be fun, if you wanted to come.”





	[podfic] In better light everything looks clearer by sophiahelix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In better light everything looks clearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054986) by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). 



Length: 59:41

Download Link: [MP3 (136 mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5dn1kdqp144d53x/In%20Better%20Light%20Everything%20Looks%20Clearer.mp3)


End file.
